


Unexpected Roommate

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, Paranormal, Scarefest Challenge 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4928725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin and Meg buy a house together and began to notice things falling off the wall and doors slamming shut. They both decide to try and film whatever is haunting them and what they find is more than enough evidence for paranormal activity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Roommate

Meg walked into the house, noticing the immediate chill that ran through her as she stepped through the threshold. As odd as that chill seemed, she carried on walking. Surely the cold air could be blamed on the fact that it was a recently empty and still house, or the fact that autumn had just begun.

“You started unpacking everything?” she asked Gavin, who was pulling objects out of a box and placing them on the coffee table.

“The sooner I get started, the faster I won’t have to look at a bunch of boxes. Besides, I didn’t have much to pack, I lived in a single room all by myself,” he replied, continuing to rummage through the box.

“True. I have more stuff than you. What are you planning on getting done today?”

“I think I’ll try to finish the office. It’s not a lot. Just set up my desk and hang up some posters. Not much.”

“Nice, I’ll try to put away our clothes and get started on the bedroom.”

Meg walked around the house, taking note of all the furniture that had already been moved in. Most of it was where it needed to be and wouldn’t need much adjusting, thankfully. She walked upstairs to go find the bedroom, breathing a sigh of relief as she found that the bed had already been taken care of. She was hoping she wouldn’t need to spend a, probably extensive, amount of time setting up a bed together with Gavin. The bedding and pillows weren’t difficult to find, and she went to work straight away on neatly arranging everything on the bed. Most of the house would probably still be in boxes by the end of the day, but at least the bed would be comfy and perfect.

After nearly two hours, she was done with the drawers and closet as well. As much as she wanted to organize her and Gavin’s clothes by color, she’d have to do that some other time. She’d already spent a lot of time neatly folding clothes. There was a lot more stuff to unpack. She went to go find Gavin to make sure she wasn’t missing any clothes.

Meg thought the best place to find him was at his office, where he said he would be. He wasn’t there though, but his office was done for the most part. The only thing that was missing was connecting and plugging in all the cables from the electronics.

“Guess he went to go do something else,” she murmured to herself, turning around to go find Gavin.

“Oh!” she squeaked, jumping at the loud sound behind her.

An Achievement Hunter poster had fallen from the wall.

“That scared me way more than it should have…” she sighed, her hand against her heart.

As she was beginning to hang the poster back up, she heard Gavin walking up the stairs.

“Hey, you alright? I heard you scream,” he said, taking notice of the poster.

“Yea, the poster fell as I was leaving the room and it scared me,” she answered, standing on her toes to try and hang the poster back up to where it was.

“Here, let me do it. I’ll try to do a better job at hanging it back up this time.”

As soon as he began to put the poster up, another fell. This time it was the Surgeons In Space poster.

“Wow, Gav. You did a great job hanging these posters up,” Meg laughed.

“They were fine when I put them up!”

“Well, they didn’t last very long.”

Meg left the room smiling at Gavin’s annoyed face, heading downstairs hoping to be able to cook something. At the sight of all the unorganized kitchen utensils, she changed her mind and decided to order food instead. The house was already an unpacked mess, there was no need to add dirty dishes to the situation. Pizza would be fine, she hadn’t eaten pizza in months anyway.

While she reached into her back pocket for her phone, she heard Gavin yell from the top of the stairs.

“Quit it!”

She froze in place, confused by him. Was she not supposed to reach for her phone for some weird reason?

“Quit what?” she asked.

“The door thing,” he answered in an obvious tone.

“Door thing?”

“Come on, it’s you.”

Meg didn’t say anything, she just shook her head.

“The bedroom door kept slowly swinging shut while I was in there. It happened like three times and I kept having to open it back up,” Gavin explained, saying everything in a tone that indicated that Meg should already know what he was talking about.

“It’s the wind, not me,” Meg clarified.

“It’s shutting too fast for it to be the wind, that’s how I know it’s y—”

Gavin didn’t finish his sentence as both of them heard the sound of a door clearly slamming shut. Gavin slowly turned to look behind him, already knowing which door had closed.

“The bedroom door just...closed,” he said, trying to think of a logical reason for the slammed door.

“I told you it wasn’t me,” Meg said quietly, debating in her head whether she was willing to go check out the room or not. She decided to follow Gavin as he started walking back to the bedroom.

“Okay, it’s definitely not windy enough for that door to just slam like that, but I can’t think of any other reason for it happening,” Gavin said as he opened the door back up.

“I can’t think of any other reason either,” Meg agreed, now beginning to feel goosebumps on her arms.

“Do you think it’s...something else?” Gavin asked.

“Like, a ghost?”

“It sounds crazy, but...the posters, the door...I can see how it might seem a little spooky.”

“Yea, but ghosts? Really?” Meg asked again, she had never believed in anything supernatural.

“Maybe I’ve been watching too many horror films…”

Before Meg could laugh at the situation, every door in the hallway slowly swung shut.

“Oh my god…” Meg stumbled back, immediately going to hold on to Gavin, “Did you see that? That totally just happened.”

“No way,” Gavin whispered, moving him and Meg backward into the bedroom.

He took his phone out as quickly as he could, ready for any noise or movement that could happen at any moment.

“We just saw something,” he began to commentate, “I know I said I didn’t think ghosts were real and they were just a load of crap, but we just saw some stuff. Every single door in this hallway just shut at the same time.”

He filmed the hallway for a few seconds in silence, trying to see if anything else would happen.

“Hello?” he said, “Anyone else here with us?”

He shook his phone a little for a second out of fright and surprise as every door in the hallway creaked open.

“I swear this is real,” he whispered, turning around to look at Meg, who also had taken her phone out to record too. Her face looked scared and amazed at the same time.

“Could you do something beside open doors?” he called out.

The door to his office quickly swung open the rest of the way, bumping into the wall loudly as it hit it. Gavin was almost disappointed by the lack of other response beside more doors opening until he realized that maybe they were supposed to go into the room.

“I think it wants us to go into the office,” he said to Meg.

“Do you think it wants to drop the posters again?”

“Maybe, let’s see.”

They both walked into the office with caution. They were both more fascinated than afraid of everything that was happening. Neither of them had believed in ghosts before.

“Okay, we’re in the room. I think that’s what you wanted us to do. Did you want to show us something in here?” Meg asked the air.

There were a few seconds of nothing, but Gavin jumped slightly as he saw his PC turn on.

“It’s unplugged,” Meg remembered, “how is it turning on if it’s unplugged?”

“That’s mental. And I’m a little more scared now.”

“It’s all on video. Two videos from different points of view.”

“Should we put this up?” Gavin asked, knowing already that all the comments would be screaming about how the video was fake.

“No one is gonna believe this, but we should definitely show everyone at RT. I think some of them will believe us.”

“Geoff’s gonna freak,” Gavin laughed, already imagining Geoff telling him that he would never step foot in the house.

“What do we do? I don’t want to live in a haunted house,” Meg said, remembering every horror movie with a house demon in it.

“I don’t even know. First, we need to get someone to believe us. These videos are enough proof, I hope.”

They looked at each other, both trying to think of more ways to get everyone to believe them. Their gazes fell back on to the PC as it turned off.


End file.
